


there are just some sights so bright they can't be unseen

by thewolvesrunwild



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Art, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Lazy Mornings, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewolvesrunwild/pseuds/thewolvesrunwild
Summary: Andy and Quỳnh enjoy a soft winter morning in their private cabin.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46
Collections: Secret Santa Fics





	there are just some sights so bright they can't be unseen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladylaura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylaura/gifts).



> Originally I just made the artwork for my secret santa, but I wanted to write a short fic as well. Hope you like it Zoe!
> 
> (title taken from Dream Boy by Jack Jupiter because I was listening to his songs on repeat while writing this)

Andromache awoke slowly to the soft morning sun shining through the window. Despite the snow outside, and her unclothed state, she felt safe and warm. She went to stretch, but her movements were hindered by the body curled against her side. Andy looked down and couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face. Her vision was filled with the top of Quỳnh's head, golden sunlight framing her dark hair in a halo. Andy couldn't even see her love's face, but wouldn't change the moment for the world. After all their centuries apart, the woman who held her heart and soul was finally back in her arms. She gently trailed her arm down Quỳnh's bare back, and placed a kiss to the crown of her head.

Andy could feel Quỳnh's answering smile form against her collar bone, and her lover's hand squeezed softly at her breast as she shifted slightly.

"Good morning, my heart," Quỳnh whispered, pressing a kiss against Andy's skin.

"Morning, nhà em," Andy whispered back. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long, ánh nắng của tôi," she answered, tipping her chin up expectantly.

Andromache bent down and pressed a kiss to Quỳnh's nose before placing another on her lips. Quỳnh shifted again, moving up for a better angle, sealing their lips together. Her hand came up to cup the side of Andy's face and Andy brought her own hand up to tangle in Quỳnh's hair.

They kissed lazily like that for a while. Just enjoying the other's presence. The warmth of the body next to them. The continued joy at their reunion even months later. Even when they paused to catch their breath, they didn't move away, foreheads pressed together and breath mingling between them.

Andy brought her free hand up to softly brush Quỳnh's cheek. Her love's eyes were alight with joy and Andromache could not remember a time she had ever been more filled with love.

"I've lived more than six thousand years and nothing I've seen has ever been more beautiful than your eyes."

Quỳnh's eyes softened and she placed a soft kiss to her nose.

"Your old age has made you forget the more wondrous sights," Quỳnh teased.

Andy pulled back slightly so she could rake her eyes down Quỳnh's body, her hand following down over Quỳnh's shoulder, leaving goosebumps in its wake, before settling on her hip. She stroked her thumb over the waistband of Quỳnh's underwear before pulling her gaze back to her love's dark eyes.

"It's hard to forget when everything wondrous is right before me."

Quỳnh's answering grin was another sight added to the list of things Andy never wanted to forget.

"And Nile thinks Yusuf is the hopeless romantic."

Andy laughed. "She'll figure it out and grow tired of us eventually too."

"As if anyone could grow tired of _us_ ," Quỳnh laughed, pulling her in for another kiss.

They spent the day lounging mostly in bed. The cabin's heating left much to be desired and their only space heater stayed in their bedroom. Quỳnh slipped on her red sweater before she ventured into the kitchen to grab them food. Andy wrapped one of their blankets around her shoulders as she flicked through the channels on the television, eventually settling on a history documentary about the Eastern Steppe.

"Someone's feeling self-centered," Quỳnh teased, passing Andy a plate.

"I wasn't sure how much we would be paying attention. Also it's fun to see what they get wrong," she replied.

Quỳnh raised her eyebrows. "And why wouldn't we be paying attention?"

Andromache shrugged, nonchalant, taking a bite of her bagel.

"Well, someone seemed to think I needed reminding about more _wondrous_ things," she said as she lounged back against the pillows.

Quỳnh hungrily took in the sight of her.

"We better finish eating then, before we get distracted by the show you put on."

"Do you want me to put on something else?"

"I'd rather you take some things _off_."

Andy laughed, big and loud, and Quỳnh's bright laughter joined in. Andy nudged her side with her foot as their giggling trailed off.

"Finish eating. Then we can have sex."

Quỳnh smiled, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I take back what I said about you being more romantic than Yusuf."

"Fine," Andy said, rolling her eyes but not stopping the smile from tugging at her lips. "Finish eating so that I can take you apart slowly, moment by moment, until my name is the only thought in your head and the only word tumbling off your lips."

Her smirk only grew at Quỳnh's sharp intake of breath. She placed her own plate on the bedside table– it would be fine to eat cold later– and leaned forward on her knees.

"Unless you would rather I start now," she said, voice low.

Quỳnh's lips were still parted and Andromache's eyes kept drifting to them. She knew what those lips would look like swollen from kisses and gasping her name.

Quỳnh _whined_ as Andy moved her left hand slowly up her leg and under her sweater.

"Well?" she asked, her right hand settling on Quỳnh's left thigh, thumb rubbing slow circles.

"Nothing sounds better than dying of starvation with your head between my legs," Quỳnh rasped, throat clearly dry.

Andy chuckled as she took her love's plate and set it beside her own on the table. She then took a moment to just stare at the woman before her. The sunlight through the window lit the room up with a soft gold and Andromache never thought the phrase "rose colored glasses" would be something that applied to her but there could be no other way to describe the love that clouded her every thought.

"Come home," Quỳnh whispered.

"Gladly," Andy answered, leaning in to kiss her everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> nhà em - my home  
> ánh nắng của tôi - my sunshine


End file.
